darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forest of Fallen Giants
The Forest of Fallen Giants is a location in Dark Souls II. Description The Forest of Fallen Giants is a forestal area filled with exuberant vegetation bathed by sunlight. The ruins of a long-forsaken fortress, known as the Cardinal Tower, can be found in the forest as well. It is said that the fortress was built long ago by the Kingdom of Drangleic to fight agianst the giants. Despite the fortress being in ruins the Hollow Soldiers still remain protecting it loyaly. Furthermore the remains of several Giants can be found throughout the castle. In the Forest of Fallen Giants, players can take alternate paths to proceed to the next area. Each path offers different advantages. One of them, for example, allows the player to avoid the area boss. Adjacent locations *Majula *The Lost Bastille Bonfires *'Crestfallen's Retreat: '''After emerging from the Majula cave entrance, proceed down the small hill and cross the stream. The first bonfire is in an open clearing. *'Cardinal Tower:'After entering the remains of the ruined fortress down the tree trunk near the Heide Knight, proceed up the stairs and emerge out onto the roof, where a ladder and several enemies await. Climbing this ladder and opening the huge doors to the tower on the right will provide access to the second bonfire and Merchant Hag Melentia. *'Soldiers' Rest: 'After aquiring the Soldier Key, proceed down the ladder from the Cardinal Tower bonfire and head to where the first fog gate was. Upon entering the room, turn right, and open the door. Move down the hall, avoiding several Hollow Soldiers, and Ironclad Knights, until you reach another door. Pass through it, and a ruined structure, ignoring the building across from the door, and, again, avoiding several Hollow Infantry, Hollow Soldiers, and Ironclad Knights. The bonfire is inside the closest room, after exiting the ruined structure. *'The Place Unbeknownst: '''After aquiring the King's Ring, once again, proceed down the ladder from the Cardinal Tower bonfire and cross the bridge with the Hollow Soldier. Using the Soldier Key, open the door on the other side, and turn left after passing through the doorway. While wearing the King's Ring, approach the large, ornate door, and it will open. The bonfire is just inside. Characters *Cale the Cartographer *Merchant Hag Melentia *Mild-Mannered Pate *Captain Drummond (In a memory of a Giant.) *Benhart of Jugo (If conditions are met.) Enemies Respawning *Flame Salamander *Hollow Infantry *Hollow Soldier *Old Ironclad Soldier Non-Respawning *Crystal Lizard *Heide Knight Bosses *The Last Giant *The Pursuer *Giant Lord (In a memory of a Giant.) Items Ammunition *Fire Arrow x10 (Corpse) *Wood Bolt x20 (Corpse) Armor *Hunter's Hat (Chest) *Infantry Helm (Chest) *Leather Armor (Chest) *Leather Boots (Chest) *Leather Gloves (Chest) *Drangleic Set (Corpse) Keys *House Key (Cale - Gift) *Soldier Key (The Last Giant - Drop) Miscellaneous *Amber Herb x5 (Chest & Corpses) *Aromatic Ooze x3 (Corpse) *Black Firebomb x3 (Corpse) *Cracked Red Eye Orb x3 (Corpse) *Divine Blessing (Corpse) *Estus Flask Shard (Chest) *Green Blossom x2 (Corpses) *Homeward Bone x2 (Corpses) *Human Effigy x3 (Chest & Corpses) *Lifegem x5 (Corpses) *Radiant Lifegem (Corpse) *Repair Powder (Chest) *Small White Sign Soapstone (Chest) *Throwing Knife x10 (Corpse) *Torch x7 (Chest & Corpses) *White Sign Soapstone (Pate - Gift) *Witching Urn x5 (Corpse) Rings *Cloranthy Ring (Chest) *Life Ring (Chest) *Ring of Blades (The Pursuer - Drop) *Ring of Restoration (Chest) *Hawk Ring (Dark Souls II)(Corpse) *Flame Quartz Ring +1 (Chest) Spells *Great Soul Arrow (Corpse) Souls *Large Soul of a Lost Undead x2 (Corpses) *Large Soul of a Proud Knight (Chest) *Soul of a Lost Undead x2 (Corpses) *Soul of a Nameless Soldier x4 (Corpses) *Soul of the Last Giant (The Last Giant - Drop) *Soul of the Pursuer (The Pursuer - Drop) Upgrade Materials *Large Titanite Shard (Chest) *Titanite Shard x2 (Chest & Corpse) *Titanite Slab (Chest) Weapons *Bastard Sword (Corpse) *Blue Wooden Shield (Corpse) *Broken Straight Sword (Corpse) *Buckler (Corpse) *Fire Longsword (Chest) *Halberd (Corpse) *Hand Axe (Corpse) *Heide Knight Sword (Heide Knight - Drop) *Large Leather Shield (Corpse) *Light Crossbow (Corpse) *Mail Breaker (Chest) *Shortsword (Corpse) *Small Leather Shield (Chest) *Sorcerer's Staff (Chest) Gallery Forest platforms.jpg fotfg knight.jpg Ruins in a forest.jpg|Artwork Category:Dark Souls II: Locations